Managing cords and wires of electronic devices is an issue often faced by consumers. Various strategies are used to try and either organize these cables or eliminate the need for them altogether. For example, furniture is often constructed with through holes that allow cables to pass from one device to another or to pass from a device to a power source. In addition, these through holes can be outfitted with power strips or other types of inserts to assist with cable organization. Other strategies try to eliminate the need for cables altogether. For example, inductive chargers have been developed that allow an electronic device to be wirelessly charged.